Dear Fanfiction Writers
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: The characters of Total Drama have been cruising through the archive of stories about them recently, and they're rather...interested in those who write about them. So they're going to do a bit of their own writing - to us, to say what they want written and not written about them! Pretty much a side project written for laughs. R&R!
1. Chris' Letter

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I know a lot of people who have done this, so I'm just going to put this one introductory message in this chapter, and there won't be any others until I'm done. So, without further ado, here is the first letter in many, written by a Total Drama character who has been going through our beloved archive and is...interested to find what is going on in there.**

**So who's up first with their letter? Why, none other than our beloved host!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Any resemblance I mention to another fanfiction is strictly coincidental. Now enjoy this little letter from Chris!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well, first of all, just let me say, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Okay, that's the first part of the letter out of the way. I can tell from what you guys have written that you really know Total Drama. If there were less fics pairing Cody with almost anyone, I would have thought you were all Sierra. Obsessive much? No, but seriously, keep watching.

Next, there's a few things I need to set you straight on. First of all, why are you writing about the contestants and not me? There are far too many stories that don't include me. Excuse me, you wouldn't have the show at all if it wasn't for me! You all need to get on to that, pronto!

Second, and most importantly, stop pairing me with the contestants! What kind of sicko do you think I am? I'll answer that: not the kind that would be so unprofessional. And seriously, these people are TEENAGERS! There's a disappointing amount of stories that pair me with Courtney. Honestly, Courtney! I don't know why you think I'd ever hook up with her – she really annoyed me. And just because I think Lindsay is gorgeous doesn't mean I'd do anything to her, and despite what Dakota's been telling the press, saying she was hot before her mutation didn't mean anything – it was just something I said to scare her. Get this through your head: I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE. I WOULD NOT HOOK UP WITH A TEENAGER. Got that? Alright!

I guess that's everything for now. So, more stories about me, and more about torture instead of hand-holding with contestants, kay?

NOT looking for love,

Chris McLean


	2. Ezekiel's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm not sure at all what to say here. I mean, I probably should say thank you to a great many of you, but there are also a lot of you who completely ignore me!

Okay, I guess I'll say thank you first. Now that I've recovered from my feral phase, I am pleased to see that so many of you supported me at the time and gave me sympathy. I found a surprising amount of stories where you made me come close to winning Total Drama. So thank you, thank you, thank you.

As for the rest of you...I think you're being pretty unfair. I only said that boys were stronger than girls once. To be fair, I didn't know any girls. I was just saying what my dad had always told me, about protecting the women. But everyone else has been holding it against me ever since. I know I was wrong now! I'm sorry!

Bitterly regretting his first mistake,

Ezekiel

**I know I said I wasn't going to put any notes in apart from the first one, but I had such a great reaction from reviewers I will, although sorry, I don't want to write all the names down as I do in my bigger stories. I just want to make it clear that when characters ask to have more written about them, that's not my opinion. And I don't like stories where Ezekiel wins – I just don't think it's real. So if anyone really thinks this is just me...well, yeah, it is. But I'm stating the opinions the characters appear to have, not mine. If they happen to coincide, whatever.**

**Everyone else who said lovely things, thank you, especially to two of my most loyal reviewers (you know who you are).**


	3. Eva's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers

What is up with you all? I'm pretty sure you all realize that I don't want all that attention. This is my seventh attempt to write the letter because I was so angry about it.

Okay, I'll try to focus on the good things. I don't mind the stories where Noah and Izzy and I are hanging out. But I'd still rather there were no stories on me at all.

But I hate all the other stories written about me and I don't want any more written, got it? If not, well, I won't be happy at all.

Anonymously written,

Eva


	4. Noah's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So you've got an account and enjoy parading around the internet masquerading as a writer, is that it? Well, congratulations. I actually decided to take a look at this site.

First of all, how many of you use spellcheck? I tried to read a few of the marginally more interesting ones, but I had to stop because of all the grammar and spelling mistakes. And seriously, if you can't fix them yourself, get a beta reader! There's even a section on the site where you can find them.

And this doesn't apply to everyone, but it does apply to a lot of people. Where did you get the idea that there was anything between Cody and I? I was asleep during the kiss scene, all right? I don't dislike Cody – he's easy enough to get along with – but I am NOT gay. And on that note, if you're so obsessed with pairings involving me with so many people, why are so few of you writing about me with Emma, my actual girlfriend? I would actually be able to tolerate those stories. And if anyone writes another Alenoah story...I will find you.

Not finding any humour in this,

Noah


	5. Justin's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why is no one writing about me? I mean, I'm the hottest contestant to ever be on the show, and yet everyone seems to have forgotten me! What's wrong with you people?

The only stories I seem to be in are competition stories, and even then, all I seem to do is complain, or try to copy Alejandro, who by the way, was actually copying me. I mean, really, did no one call him out on that? And yet all of you seem to like him better than me.

Seriously, all of you need help. Seek it. Then start writing about the true beauty of Total Drama – me!

Still gorgeous,

Justin


	6. Katie and Sadie's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers

We were sooooo excited when we found out people had been writing about us! So we went on the internet to take a look...

and we were shocked.

Guys, we are BFFFLs, not lesbians! We do not fool around with each other. We like boys, okay? We like Justin. And Trent. So can you pair us with them instead of each other? Please please please with buttercream on top?

In pink stripes forever,

Katie and Sadie


	7. Chef's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I really don't know what to say when I started writing this. That's probably why I took a long time to write. Chris wanted me to copy all his opinions as my own, because he thinks you guys write about me so probably would listen to me. HAH!

All you do is stick me next to Chris or put me in your stories to torture. Just so you know, I can't stand that pretty boy and I'm not all too friendly with the kids, either. I should really have listened to my mama and just settled on becoming an ordinary chef instead of trying to become famous. Those contestants have no idea how easy their lives are. I mean, really, they don't.

As for you guys, either give me a better role in your stories, or cut me out completely. Now, soldiers!

Cross and cooking,

Chef Hatchet


	8. Tyler's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

And I thought it was bad that the fanblogs didn't remember me! Nowadays, the fanblogs sometimes remember me, but you guys don't! What do I have to do? And even when I am on there, why don't I get paired with Lindsay? It's true we broke up after almost two years (we kind of lost the spark), but we're still good friends now. And ever since World Tour, she always, always remembers my name.

Instead, I keep finding these stories where I'm paired with Alejandro! I mean, really? The dude got me eliminated on World Tour! Why would I ever be interested in him? It doesn't make any sense why you'd pair me with him...or any of the other guys on the show, really. I like girls. Especially blondes.

So, uh, if any of you do want to write more about me, I'd be really happy to get what I can. As long as you let me stay straight.

Oh, and one more thing: Why do all of you keep portraying me as a clumsy guy when I'm a true athelete?

Longing for recognition,

Tyler


	9. Izzy's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh my gosh, I have so many things to say to you guys that I don't even know where to start. First of all, thank you for giving me a lot of laughs. Second, are you guys stalking us? You seem to know more about us than I do, and by extension, the stuff I told Sierra! Or are you just making that up? Whatever, I believe it. You know, I never knew that DJ wanted a girlfriend, I always thought he was only interested in his mom, and I definitely didn't know about how that girl from the other cast lived in a treehouse on her own! Anyway, hopefully you'll send me some of this info next time so I can do my own writing. Or maybe I'll just draw it on a cave wall. HAHAHAHAHA!

Love, laughter and BOOM-BOOM!

Izzy/E-Scope/Explosivo's best friend


	10. Cody's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

If I'm going to be honest here, I'm becoming a little concerned. I always knew the girls were crazy about me, but that didn't mean I wanted to find out exactly how many Sierras there were in the world. If I had, I wouldn't have signed up for Total Drama at all.

At least most of you don't seem to be in love with me, but you seem to think everyone else is. I've already seen a fic where I was paired with Bridgette. She's nice and all, but I don't think she's really my type. And Izzy, too..do you know how scary that would be? And then there's the fics where I do get with Sierra. Are you nuts? Even if she wasn't crazy, I would never date her – she's not my type at all! Everyone who thinks we would ever get together is crazier than her – and just in case you get any ideas about how I feel, we are FRIENDS. That's all. Sierra knows how I feel and she's accepted it, so you need to do the same.

Apart from that, I guess I have no complaints. Oh, except for the guy-on-guy action. Noah already told me exactly how many people have been pairing us together. I honestly hope you were joking about that. I like Noah okay, but I am only interested in girls. And even if Noah was a girl, he's too much like me to interest me. I like girls who are a bit more alternative. Like Gwen.

And on that note, could you write more stories where me and Gwen are together?

In an undisclosed location in case my fangirls are reading this,

Cody


	11. Beth's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I've been looking through the archive for a while now, and I can't help noticing that there's very few stories about me! And even when there are, I'm only there for a few paragraphs! Why don't you like me? I don't understand. Can you please write a few more stories about me? I don't understand what I've done wrong to make you ignore me.

It does, though, make me appreciate when people do write about me. Thank you to everyone who does – I mean, it's a hard thing, to think about how many people don't like me enough to write about. It's just a balm to know that there are a few people who like me.

I look forward to seeing more stories from you guys soon. There's a lot of them I like, even though I'm not there. Just...please, give me a few more appearances? Please?

Wishfully yours,

Beth


	12. Courtney's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I have currently hired a team of hackers to make sure I can find you when I sue you for every untrue thing you've written and circulated across the internet! Slander is against the law, and I will make sure that every one of you who have written about me will pay!

First of all, a shocking amount of you seem to think that I'm a criminal. I am NOT a murderer. Yes, I still despise Duncan. Yes, Gwen deserves a lot of pain for everything she put me through. But I would not kill them! I would never stoop to something so low. Everyone knows that I'm the kind of person who would take the high road. And on that note – STOP pairing me with Duncan! I know for a fact he's reading all of your stories, and he keeps teasing me about them.

Another thing – I don't appreciate you pairing me with Scott, either. I've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to me. I don't know what his problem is – I mean, I was going to take him to the finale, wasn't I? And I didn't draw the tail – someone else did. It was probably Mal (and yes, I know who he is now) just so he could turn Scott against me, as well as Gwen and Zoey.

See that? I'm the victim, and yet everyone on this site seems to hate me for no reason! My hackers are getting very close, and once they find out where you've been uploading from, my lawyers will find you.

Just so I can close on a positive note, there are a few of you who have been defending me, showing me as the truthful strategic person I really am. Those instances are few and far between, but they are there. Once I get all the compensation paid, I will be sure to give you credit.

You will be hearing from my lawyers very soon,

Courtney


	13. Harold's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers

Okay, I've been reading your fanfics, and I have to say, awesome. Really, I know not all of us are shown in a good light, but most of you have nailed me. I have been given so much attention, and I really, really appreciate what you've done with me.

Of course, this only applies to most of the fics. There's a few that seem to think I'm nothing but a dweeb who gets bullied, and that is obviously not true. How many times have you seen my mad skills on Total Drama? I try to avoid those fics as much as possible.

I especially appreciate the fics that show my devotion to the luscious Leshawna, my goddess. We dated for a few months during and after World Tour, but it didn't work out the way I'd hoped, and reading these reminds me exactly why I loved her, and still love her now.

There are a few fics I dislike particularly, as some of you seem to think I am a desperate pervert, just because I got distracted by Heather topless once. Well, excuse me for being a sixteen-year-old guy! GOSH!

But everyone else, thank you for your support.

Signing off with honour,

Harold


	14. Trent's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, you guys have some weird imaginations. I'm not going to act like that's a bad thing, though. I like some of your stories. But mostly they're the ones that I'm not a part of.

The thing I like least to see in your stories is me as an abuser. Now, I get that you think you need to give Gwen a reason to break up with me. I don't like the thought of Gwen with Duncan – although I'm over Gwen, I don't feel comfortable about their relationship – I just don't think Duncan would treat her the way she deserves. But if you feel differently, I won't argue. What I will argue with is making me abuse Gwen. I would NEVER do that. If you remember, she broke up with me because I was getting stressed about our relationship. Surely you could break us up that way?

Second is what you call the "Crazy Trent" stories. I will admit that nine is my lucky number. And I am going to admit, here and now, that I do have slight OCD, but it's not often clear. It really only comes out if I'm stressed. I'm not "crazy" as you guys put it. I don't just think nine is lucky for no reason – it was the wheels on the train my granddad gave me, remember?

Please, stop writing me as an abuser or a crazy guy. It makes me feel weird, as if I"m actually doing all these things without knowing it, and I hate feeling that way. You have great imaginations, but don't make me act in a way I'm not.

With peace and tranquility,

Trent


	15. Bridgette's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm flattered that you find our show so compelling, enough to write about. However, I find that I can't just read them without commenting. Some of my castmates have mentioned that they are writing to add in their own opinion, so I'll just focus on my own feelings in this letter.

First of all, a compliment. Thank you for respecting what you've seen and pairing me with Geoff. You mostly write us in-character and that's lovely to see.

What I dislike is the amount of involvement you imply between Alejandro and I. The attraction I may have shown was not ongoing or even willing. And I know perfectly well that everything he did was part of the competition. I am no longer interested or even attracted to him, but nor do I bear a grudge against him. I wouldn't be keen to be friends with him or anything and I certainly wouldn't trust him if we were on another season together, but nothing more. I remember a fic where Geoff and I wouldn't even let anyone mention him around us, and that's not how we feel. Geoff feels slightly more strongly about it than I do, but I'd rather just leave the past in the past. So I would rather like it if those people who wrote about it stopped viewing me as a victim. I prefer to think of the experience as a reminder to never let myself become a victim.

There is also something that Geoff will probably mention to you in his letter, about the kind of person he can become in stories where we break up. Please don't write him as OOC just to break us up – there are perfectly legitimate reasons in times where we almost broke up, and if you really want to do that, please try using those. Meanwhile, I wish you luck in writing.

Honestly and sincerely,

Bridgette


	16. Lindsay's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I was so-oo excited when I found out our cast was so famous that we were turning into thousands of stories! I tried reading a few, but got bored. Then people started telling me stuff, and I just had to write and discuss it.

Courtney told me she was suing these writers that had been making me and her sound really bad. Like, I know I'm pretty, but I'm not easy. And even if I was, Chris is the very last person I'd hook up with! Eeewww! He's like, fifty!

I kind of like the competition stories, though. I don't ever win, but everyone always likes me. I always make a friend or make a good move. I love being able to prove I'm more than a pretty face, and I really, really hope you make more stories like that, to prove I'm as smart as I am pretty. And by the way, Beth's been telling me she doesn't get much attention on the fanbase. Come on, guys! Give her a little attention. For me? Pretty please?

Love and hugs,

Lindsay


	17. DJ's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Man, it is so weird for me to be writing to you. I don't even know what to say. Just about all my Total Drama buds are writing to you, though, so I figured I ought to read a few of these Total Drama stories myself. Let me first stress that I'm not gonna ask you to write more about me. I don't mind not being in these. Some of them are whack! Although there was one in particular I liked my role, where I formed a close friendship with Courtney (she likes that one too).

I will say that most of the competition ones are kind of fun. I like fun and light stories. Even a few of the cute fluffy romantic stories are kind of my thing. But there are some really dark ones I read that gave me nightmares. There are quite a few where Total Drama is a game where people die, or some kind of crossover fic where we kill each other or die in some other way. I can't tell you what to write, but I can tell you that the light and sweet stories are the ones that I'd like to see more of. And more pet bunnies, of course.

Peace out and sincerity,  
DJ


	18. Geoff's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Yo, whassup? I was kind of stoked when I realized I was able to write to all of you guys. I like a lot of your stories, but there are a couple things I wanted to bring up that I wasn't so happy about.

First, the stories where I'm abusive. There are quite a few of these, most of them stemming from the network's requests around Total Drama Action as an Aftermath host. I was acting like Chris because they wanted me to, okay? It wasn't the real me. I mean, even the electric chair proved that I wasn't acting like the real me. I would NEVER hurt Bridgette – or cheat on her, either. Even if we broke up, I'd make an effort to stay friends with her, not that it would be hard to be friends with someone as sweet as my girl.

And second (although this is only a small part of the fanbase), a bromance is not the same thing as a romance. Bridgette is my girlfriend. There is nothing like that between Brody and I. Sure, I can tell him I love him, but he knows what I mean by that. Sometimes, all three of us hang out together (Brody's still pursuing MacArthur, but she keeps blowing him off).

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Apart from that, sweet writing, brahs!

Party on,

Geoff


	19. Leshawna's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, you would not believe the amount of crazy stuff I found in this archive! I mean, some of it gave me the best laugh ever. But others...well...

First of all, I am NOT happy to get all this stereotyping. I mean, at least half of you just think of me as the "big black woman stereotype". Look, I don't care if you think that, but you could at least look at some of the unique stuff about me, too!

And on that note...why is everyone still judging me for telling ONE lie, once? Everyone's told one lie in their life, and people don't hold them to that. Besides, it's not like I've done any of the things like Heather and a lot of the other contestants have done. I've never lied since then, and I've learned my lesson. Why can't you guys accept that?

Apart from that, there are a few pretty cool stories involving me. I love those ones – so there's a few of you who have some sense. More stories that really make sense with me (especially where I win, hint hint) and less demonizing would make me really happy.

Not on your story strings,

Leshawna


	20. Duncan's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers

I will find you. And when I find you, you are not going to like it.

I mean, seriously, what is your problem with me? Just because I'm bad doesn't mean I'm heartless. First of all, I really did care about Courtney. Why do you think I put up with her so long? I gave her a lot of chances before I finally chose to break up with her once and for all. If you really want to know why I cheated on her before I could dump her...well, you've seen the show. I knew how she would react.

And I know a lot of you are saying I didn't love Gwen. That's not true, either. I liked her, even back in Season One. And then by Season Three, I discovered my feelings for her were getting stronger, and my feelings towards Courtney were fading. Seriously, what does a guy have to do to prove that he really cares about a girl, marry her?

Also, here's something I need to clarify: Yes, while I was in juvie my first time, Mal was there. But we were NOT cellmates. He didn't recognize me on All-Stars because I did my best to stay away from him. Well, and because he was Mike part of the time, but my point is, everything that a certain writer has written involving Mal and I is a lie. I'm straight, and he barely knows I exist. Got that?

I guess that's about it, except for the stories I actually like. That is, very few. Just...you know, keep on pairing me with Courtney if you want. It gives me something to say to her.

One, two, he's coming for you,

Duncan


	21. Heather's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers.

First of all, let me say, I'm not going to bother talking about the stories I actually like. Not because there aren't a few of them, but because there's far more I hate.

First of all, what is up with all of you being obsessed with everyone else's love life? And what business is it of yours if I moved in with Alejandro or not? Or, for that matter, if we're even together any more – and no, I'm not going to say if we are or not. And that's another thing – why are people pairing me with Duncan? Ugh! Didn't you hear me in the FIRST episode of the show?

Not to mention, half of you seem to think it's cool to delve further into our love lives and write about other stuff, experiences we're not even interested in. You people are sick! And to that person who wrote about stuff that totally did not happen on World Tour, even off-camera, it was ONE time, not several.

And another thing – why are you even writing about us? We're reality show stars, not fiction. How do you think we feel, a bunch of people making up stuff about our lives? Plus you're not even writing interesting things half the time.

Okay, to finish up, I'll say this: If you have to write about me, can you at least stick to competition stories? Then at least it makes it seem like you know the first thing about me. You have no idea what I'm like off the show, so don't even try!

Totally not impressed,

Heather


	22. Gwen's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow. And I thought just being on a reality show was weird. Having stories written about you by people you've never even met is way weirder.

I don't really know what to say here. On the one hand, you've written some really great stories, although the ones pairing me with my exes are kind of uncomfortable for me. Some of them are really well-written, but it makes me feel weird to see an alter ego of me with Trent or Duncan. On the other hand, there are some stories that really need some work.

I guess I'd say the competition stories are often the best written, although there are a few others. I quite like reading the ones where Heather and Alejandro are together, because it's just hysterical to think of Heather being in love. I'm not really in the archive for the romantic stories, though – or the stories about me. I'm not going to request any stories, seeing as I don't even read them that often. But if you really want to find something I like, I'd ask for more competition stories. Ones that I'm not in.

With creativity lighting the darkness,

Gwen


	23. Owen's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I was SOOOOOO excited when I heard you guys were writing all this stuff about me and my Total Drama buds! But then I looked on the site and I realized...mostly I wasn't in your stories.  
Whyyyy? Don't you like me? I don't understand what I've done wrong. Do you just not like the way I look, or is it something else? I know there's some things I'm not always good about, but I'm always trying to improve. What about this – if I stopped eating beans, would you like me better and write more about me?

I get to be in some Ridonculous Race stories, but I'm mostly just Noah's sidekick. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing myself hanging out with my little buddy, but we were partners, not hero and sidekick. I can do my own stuff, too.

And because I know you'll all want to know – yes, Izzy and I got back together. So any stories about us are a major thumbs up from me. I still love her, and we still have a lot of fun when we go on dates. So yeah, I'd be really really glad to see more of us.

I guess that's all I have to say for now.

Let's get the fun started,

Owen


	24. Sierra's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Or should I say, fellow writers? I KNEW there were fans out there that were just like me, and it was only when I discovered this site that I found them! Not only that, but I've been posting stories under a different name, only I won't say what it is. As for your stories...well!

My first issue is that it's pretty obvious none of you know the first thing about me and Cody. He isn't going to be dating anyone else as long as I'm around. Okay, so he's not dating _me _yet...but that doesn't matter. He likes me, and that's halfway is a work in progress at the moment, but it will happen. Cody is not going to be dating Gwen, or Heather, and he _definitely _isn't going to be dating Bridgette (why does everyone ship them?). Got that? Good!

I don't really have any other complaints. The other stories are all pretty enjoyable, even the really dark, creepy ones. I have a teensy bit of a weakness for shipping stories, though. Even though I haven't met every cast yet, I think some of them are just adorable! In fact, wanna know who came up with the shipping name "Nemma" for Noah/Emma? Yep, me! Before looking up my blogs, everyone was calling it Noma – not very cute.

I guess that's it from me. I'm going to post this on my main Total Drama blog, so everyone knows about all your stories, too!

Blogging forever,

Sierra


	25. Alejandro's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Despite being on a reality show, I didn't expect to have all this fanwork written about me. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually flattered (and a little surprised that there would be a fanbase around Total Drama that likes us enough to write all this (and to be honest, the amount of people who seem to like me was surprising considering the editing on World Tour), but there are a few things I want to bring up that aren't perfect.

First of all, it's the spelling. Some of the grammar is all right, but I've noticed there's several stories where at least five words are spelled wrong each chapter. The stories themselves are fine, but the spelling detracts from what would otherwise be a good story. A few of you also have formatting problems in a similar vein. It would be good if you could do something about that in the future.

The competition stories are mostly good. There's a particular series where _my _portrayal in particular was surprisingly accurate, if a little more harsh than I expected. Other competition stories, some in which I didn't compete in, also almost made me develop respect for some of the other contestants momentarily. It's clear that you, the fans, really do respect many of us and care enough to write us in-character.

And to help, I should really explain what you really want to know – do you write my relationship with Heather correctly? Heather tells me she's written on that subject, but didn't want to give any details. The answer is...well, some of the time. We argue more than most of you probably expect, but one thing you do get perfectly is the rarity of me losing. There's always a way to explain to Heather how giving in benefits her, and that usually works. I do occasionally try to get a reaction out of her, and I know it's immature, but she's just so cute when she's angry. I know that's a line, but it's true. Apart from that – well, I do what I can to make it work, she tries to pretend she's not as into me as she really is, and that's it.

So that's where we stand. I hope that helps those of you who are planning to write more about us from a relationship standpoint. As for the person who wrote about me having a younger sibling...please could you explain how you knew that I always wanted to have one? It's one of the reasons I liked being on Total Drama – I was always the leader on my team. And, well, I suppose that's everything. Happy writing.

Yours gracefully (and honestly this time),

Alejandro


	26. Mildred's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why do you keep cutting me out of your stories, or if you don't, making me out to be some fame-hungry desperate old woman? I have no idea what the show edited me into, but surely you must be exaggerating a lot of it?

Okay, scratch that. I don't like your fics, and I only read them to see who's in them. And that person who called me "The Disgusting TV Host" (yes, I know you're reading this since you've been reading everyone else's letters), you don't know what you're talking about! None of you really know me at all, since you've only ever seen me on TV. Did you ever think of that? Ugh, I swear, all of you are just little Geoff groupies who believe every untrue word he sang about me. Just stop writing! Better yet, write better ones where I'm the main character!

Living for the applause,

Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran


	27. Staci's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why are you leaving me out of your stories? I mean, some of you aren't, but most of you are really not giving me enough spotlight in your fanfics. By the way, did you know my great-great-great aunt Evie invented fanfics? Before her, people had to come up with a whole original cast whenever they wanted to write.

Even when you put me in your fics, I always seem to be off first! I don't get what I'm doing wrong. I mean, there was that one when I got about halfway, but even then people didn't like me because in that version, I was lying about my family, which I'm totally not. My third cousin Jordan invented the art of lying. Before him, mind-reading was a common thing because everyone spoke their minds. I don't get why you think I'm making it all up. I just come from a really good family, okay? I can show you pictures, if you want. What else do I have to do, get a recorded voice confirming it?

Anyway, it's all true, so maybe now you guys can stop labelling me deluded and start giving attention to all the stories I have to tell – and writing them down! Please?

Honestly and pleadingly,

Staci


	28. Dakota's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Before I continue, I should probably let you know where I'm at so you can describe me accurately. All right. After Revenge of The Island, Daddy managed to get me enough surgery so I'm only a couple of inches taller than I should be, and there's only two spikes left, one each on my shoulders. I mostly dye my hair, but it's taking forever to grow back and obviously it won't grow back blonde, so I usually leave it short and only have the tips blonde. I don't mind when my friends think it's weird any more. I don't need anyone to tell me I'm beautiful. Not that Sam doesn't tell me every time we see each other. I'm getting pretty good at some of his favourite games!

So...yeah...why are you guys not writing about us? Don't get me wrong, when you do write about us it's well done, but I just don't see it often. At least I've never seen a fic about us breaking up. Probably because it's so obvious that our relationship is so healthy that there's not even one crack in it – but Sam will probably talk about that more when he writes (yeah, we're both going to write). I'd like to see a little more of us if you can spare the time, though. There's a few good stories where it's just one of us, specifically me, but I'd like more.

And please, if nothing more, PLEASE don't write me with that mutant language! Among everything else, I talk like everyone else now, same as I did before Total Drama. It makes me feel ashamed when I read that weird disjointed language, even though I know I couldn't help it at the time. But keep on writing, guys – that stuff's pretty good!

Stay beautiful,

Dakota


	29. B's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I guess this will be the first time you hear from me, considering that I'm not exactly talkative. I'm shy. I know I don't seem shy, but it's just that it doesn't affect anything other than my voice. I can talk, though – I just don't really enjoy talking. So for any of you who were trying to develop theories about why I don't like to talk, that's it – I can talk, but I'm painfully shy and I let people interrupt me when I do start.

I think your stories are very creative. I'm not really going to ask you to put more of me in them. There's enough of me, and I don't expect any more, seeing as I'm not exactly the first person to give my opinion. I try to keep busy...do things to help my team, so that they know I'm worth keeping around, no matter how silent I am. And that's pretty much what I see myself doing in your stories. I rarely do anything more. And that's all right. I like your stories – all I really wanted to say is that, well, now you know why I don't like to talk.

One pair of eyes tell a thousand words,

B


	30. Dawn's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't often go on the internet, but when I heard about this site where stories are written about Total Drama and the people on them, I was curious enough to search through a few stories. I was particularly interested in the way you portrayed me. Some of you were more accurate than others.

First of all, although I'm a peace and love kind of person, I don't think I'm quite as nice as some of you make me out to be. I dislike injustice and cruelty, and I stand up for myself and others when I see it. Some of you think it makes me curl up and cry, and I'm not that person. I'd rather fight back, although I don't want to directly cause confrontation, because that breeds more cruelty and injustice. There's a few stories that don't realize that I like to stand for what I believe in, but there are some others that show me in that light, so that's about half and half.

The second thing I'd like to discuss is the idea that winning is important to me. I did get a share of the million dollars that Cameron won back in Revenge of The Island, but I gave away most of it to several different charities supporting and preserving nature. The rest I invested in a plot where I could start my own nature reserve. I appreciate you putting me in competition stories, but please be aware that given the choice, I never want to be on reality television again. I feel more comfortable around my animal friends than the people, although I do have a few very good friends among humanity.

That's all I need to say. Thank you again for caring enough to write about us, and I will check back occasionally to see the new ideas you come up with.

Peace and nature,

Dawn


	31. Sam's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, I didn't expect Total Drama to have this much of an impact on people. I'm not going to ask you to write more about me in particular. Let's face it, I haven't done that well in either of the seasons I've been on, although I didn't really mind all that much. I mean, I was never the first cut, and I know I really shouldn't have taken those pancakes to keep for Boney Island – I even thought about voting for myself that day, but I thought about it and guessed Cameron might vote for Sierra so did that instead. Okay, that's all my explaining out of the way. Now, about the fics...

Well, as Dakota told you, we're not in many fics, but you guys often write us in a way we love. It's been almost two years now and we're still dating. I kind of liked having the Dakotazoid because she was so cool and strong, but nowadays, it's nice to have a girlfriend who I can hug properly., even if she's still a lot taller. My other pals who I game online with are so jealous! Your fics just remind me exactly how lucky I am to have Dakota. There's not many other things to talk about – Dakota said most of it, and to be honest, I don't see many fics where I appear on my own. So I guess that's all I have to say.

With game in my soul,

Sam


	32. Brick's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't get much time to read, or surf the internet, but your stories got me interested and kept my attention for a good while.

I guess the first thing I should address is to clear up exactly where I stand with Jo. I did have a little crush on her, sort of. She annoyed me, but I couldn't help liking her take-charge attitude. If she had just a little adjustment in her cutthroat mindset, I could see us becoming a couple. As it is now, though, it wouldn't work. And I'm pretty sure my morale annoyed her enough that she'd never want to go out with me, anyway. So I'm just going to focus on my training until I meet the right girl. You can write about us, if you want – I mean, it's fiction. Just hope that Jo doesn't get to see them, because I somehow don't think she'll like them.

My favourite stories are most definitely the competition stories. Not the dark ones, where you keep killing off characters, but the regular Total Drama ones. There's one in particular that I like my character in...uh, except, just letting you know that I'm straight. I have never felt any interest in a man, just girls, and I haven't had that many crushes at all. Anyway, that's one that was good, and there was another one where I was considered an All-Star, and even made the finals! That one gave me a lot of satisfaction.

Well, that's all I have to say. Keep following your writer's dream, and I'm sure that a lot of you will be able to reach it.

Honour to the grave,

Brick MacArthur


	33. Anne Maria's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, why are you guys not writing about me? I know there are a few mildly good-looking contestants in other casts, but I have more than good looks! I'm classy, sassy and I don't understand why you're giving me the shaft. Is it just that you don't know what to say about me? Have you not watched the show enough? I don't know...

And by the way, can you please not pair me with that creepy feral kid? He got me kicked off the show with his fake diamond, and no one plays me for a fool. I mean, besides, we don't look like a couple. Now me and Vito...that's another matter. Yeah, yeah, I know, multiple personalities, yadda yadda yadda, but I don't believe it. Mike HAS to be an act – Vito's too real. And even if I really have to accept that Mike's the real thing...well, you could at least write stories about me and Vito! It's not fair when half the others get their guy on the internet and in real life and I don't! Please, let me have my fun too.

Oh, and one more thing. Remind me of that writer who put me in second place in that one fic and made me alternate winner. That one deserves a medal.

Beauty before age,

Anne Maria


	34. Mike's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, I've got a lot to say. You guys write about me so much, I barely even know where to start. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Someone wrote a detailed biographical story about me. It was actually an entertaining read, but I have to tell you that they only have a few things right. First of all, it's true that Mal didn't start out as a tormentor. He was once a protector. It was only when I was twelve that he started taking control, and landed me in juvie. I developed my disorder when I was ten, and my little sister was killed in a car accident. She was my closest friend and my biggest confidant. My psychiatrist says that my personality split because I couldn't handle all the trauma and grief while I was still so young and it usually only happens to kids and teenagers. I can face what happened now, even though I still miss her, but the alternate personalities stay on. And no, they're not gone. They disappeared for a little while after All-Stars, but they're back now, and we've been able to come to a deal about when they come out and when they don't – and they're actually trying to resist their triggers. Mal seems to be gone for good right now, but I know that I need to watch out. If I ever have another head injury, I'll have to make sure that doesn't make him come out again.

Okay, moving on. I won't go into stories about Zoey and I, as I have no complaints. Those are actually my favourites. But then there's the other ones. I've noticed you have been writing less and less about Zoey with people other than me. I know some of you out there pair her with Duncan or Scott, or Cody, or worst of all, Mal. But there doesn't seem to be many of those left and I'm really glad.

But with that comes another trend. People seem to think I belong with...I think her name is Sammy or Samey or something? It's confusing. She's from the third cast. I've never met her, and she seemed okay on the show, but why do people want me to date her? Even if I broke up with Zoey, I've never met this girl, and I'm not sure she's my type anyway. Please, if you have to write shipping fics about me, please keep me with Zoey. And I think that's everything.

Me, myself, and I (and only from me),

Mike


	35. Jo's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?

Sorry, by that, I mean to say, why are you pairing me with Brick? Is it because we kept competing with each other and he seemed to have a teeny crush on me? Well, I'm not interested, so you can stop writing about that now and focus on stuff that might actually happen.

As for the competition stories – well, all right, some of them work. Like the one when I win! But there's that one where I make an alliance with that girl from the other season...what's her name? Sky or something like that? Yeah, she's cool. Kind of a bit too nice, but at least she's good at sports. And that girl Eva from the first season's cool too, but she doesn't exactly know how to keep her head on straight, does she?

Also, one more thing – stop sticking me with Lightning all the time! The dude has no brain and a major attitude problem! I know, I know, you're saying now that I do, too, but he takes it to a whole new level. I mean, how many times did I lead my team to victory?

Fine, maybe I'm starting to rant and I kind of want to keep this short, so, to recap: Stop pairing me with Brick, stop making me hang out with Lightning, I don't mind if you want me to make alliances with Sky or Eva, and DO make me win your competition stories.

Still better than you,

Jo


	36. Scott's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What is with you and your complete underestimation of me? Was it because I don't call attention to myself like some of the other big names of Total Drama, or do you think making it to the final four twice isn't as good as making it to the final three twice, like Heather and Zoey? All of you seem to think I'm stupid just because I grew up in redneck territory! Okay, I did, but I'm no sucker. If I wasn't smart, how would I have known B would mess up my plans, that I needed to check from Dawn's confessionals if she'd figured me out, and guessed that Mike was no longer of use once he'd confessed to Zoey (although I didn't realize how much that kind of thing would set Zoey against me...). Point is, I'm not stupid. I just went about playing Total Drama my own way.

Other things...well, you don't need to pair me with Courtney. I'm having a hard enough time refusing to take her back without you all making her sound just as beautiful and bossy as she always was. I don't want to get back with her, and I'm tired of people shipping me with her.

I don't care about the competition stories either. You don't do anything with me in them anyway. Just...okay, if you're going to put me in your stories, either make me a winner, or put me with a hot girl, okay? Not Courtney. And just so you know, I don't appreciate you sticking me with Dawn, either. I'm not interested in her, okay? When will you guys understand that?!

Not interested at all,

Scott


	37. Zoey's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow. I really don't know what to say. The fact that you're interested enough to write about me and everyone else is something I have mixed feelings about. On the one hand, I feel really flattered and excited and pleased. But then again...some of the stuff you write makes me feel kind of uncomfortable.

If I really had to pick out what I would really like stopped, please, please stop pairing me with Mal. I don't know where anyone got the idea that a relationship would even start, much less how it would work. The fact that I love Mike has nothing to do with Mal or any of his other personalities, okay?

On a lighter note, I do like the way you write me when I am with Mike, or even when I'm just doing my own thing on the show. You don't always capture the reality perfectly, but there's an essence in it that I feel in reality. So that's brilliant.

I guess there's one more thing you really want to hear about from me. The internet has dubbed my competitive streak that came to the fore just before I left Revenge Of The Island "Commando Zoey". While she's not always obvious, she is a part of me, not another personality – just something you can't always tell is under the surface. I can be as much or as little of her as I want. She was always inside me, waiting to come out. It was just that...well, I don't usually let her loose the way I did that season. If you saw me on All-Stars, you'll notice that I had more confidence, and that's because I'd learned moderation. She was definitely in the part of me that wanted to win, but I made sure I didn't let her completely control my actions. And that got me to the finale!

And...fine, I will explain how I seemed to gain skills out of the blue that year. After losing the semifinals and realizing the adredaline I got when I let my competitive side free, I joined the gymnastics squad outside of school, and so when I returned to Total Drama, all my physical skills were much better. That's why I won three challenges in a row.

And, apart from anything else, your stories are pretty fun. Great work, you guys. Really creative.

Wishing you luck,

Zoey


	38. Lightning's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What is WITH you guys? I mean, not at all surprised that you guys are writing about the Lightning, but why are you writing as if you guys don't even know me? All of you think I'm a totally different guy, just with wicked cool skills, and everyone who reviews acts as if they've got Lightning down! Well, they don't. I'm not interested in dating some girl who thinks she's better at sports, okay, so that gal from the last season ain't my type – she wouldn't give me the admiration deserved.

Apart from that, well, Lightning's not really a reader, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. Not a writer, either – that's my only opinion and I'm sticking to it.

Seriously, not gonna read another of your fanfics,

Lightning

**Cameron's letter will be up in a few hours, so review before that happens!**


	39. Cameron's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow! I really didn't expect you to write about us. I'm not actually in that many of your fanfics. I know Mike and Zoey were planning to write to you, too, so I won't get onto the way you portray either of them and just focus on my portrayal.

I guess you guys are okay. I don't mind in competition stories when I don't win a season. I already won in real life, and it's not really fair if you make me win all over again. What I like is to see myself accomplishing something in the season – helping my team notably, making a friend...something like that. There have been a few stories where I managed that, but got voted off almost immediately after that. That's okay – often you guys write the reasons, and it's because you've got something you want to do with other characters that couldn't get into motion until I was gone. I mean, it hurts a bit, but at least you care enough to explain it.

As for other stories...well, I know someone gave me a girlfriend. Just so you know, even though I'm seventeen now, I'm not really interested in dating right now. Maybe I will later on, once I hit a late growth spurt or something. For now, any girls interested are welcome to be friends with me. Except Sierra, that is. If she manages to stop projecting Cody onto me, I'd be happy to be her friend since we actually do have a lot of things in common, but for now, no.

Happy writing, and thank you for reading,

Cameron


	40. Beardo's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

For a guy who only lasted one episode of Total Drama, you guys seem to really like me. Thanks! I have to wonder why, though. I mean, I know while I'm in my shy phase, I really am annoying, and that's all you saw. So I must say, I think you must all be extremely empathic and forgiving people!

I absolutely adore your competition stories. While you haven 't always treated me well in them, I'm just happy that you put me in them at all. I especially liked the one when I was just shy of the merge, and only got voted off because someone else double-crossed me...at least it wasn't because the team disliked me!

I know, I don't have much else to say. But I just wanna tell you, it's really nice that there's so many of you that like and support me, and I'm really happy that I have the chance to be given a second chance on exposure.

Beatboxing for life,

Beardo


	41. Leonard's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Can't you handle the idea that someone has more power than you? Why else would you keep insulting me in your fanfics, calling me a delusional freak and saying that some of the contestants think I'm a study case? You can't say I'm as crazy as that redhead on the first season, or the multi-personality guy from the fourth season, and you liked all those people, didn't you? Why give them all the spotlight in your stories, and not me?

Okay, okay, I admit I set myself up. When I told stories about the powers I used to my team, I was talking about _D&D _sessions with my friends. Yeah, we do have a Timmy, as well as my friend Tammy. It gets very confusing. The thing is, the reason I get so involved is not actually from me. Tammy always talks about the games as if they're real, so I'm in the habit of dressing up and treating it as real, too. Then I get too embarrassed to admit I was wrong. I almost started to believe that my spells weren't working because of doubt, even though I knew logically, they wouldn't work. Or maybe I just wanted to leave Total Drama. That person who portrayed me as a goofy guy who wanted to try staying in-character to be a memorable first-boot was actually not that far off the mark.

Of course, apart from that, most of you just ignore me. If you really look at me and just think of me as a deluded nutter, fine. But you could at least put this deluded nutter into your story for a short time. I won't complain even if you kill me off. Just...something would be nice.

Knowing I'm LARPing,

Leonard


	42. Amy's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

This has totally gone far enough. Why are you guys not writing about me? Is it because I wasn't on Total Drama enough? You write about that weirdo who spouted lies all the time, and yet you don't write a word about me. And when you do, I just pick on everyone and no one likes me! I don't get it – if I picked on everyone, would I be cheer captain at school? Would I have tons of friends and have had five boyfriends?

No, I wouldn't have! I only pick on people who deserve it – and I'm sick of you people saying the treatment I give people aren't deserved. And something else- you guys need to check your spelling. You keep writing my sister's name wrong. I mean, "Sammy"? Really? It's "Samey"! Get it right! Look, I know she told you her name is Sammy, but she obviously just didn't look at her birth certificate after I changed it. Look, she's seventeen minutes younger than me, it's just accuracy! I know I'm mean to her, but you haven't seen her off the show! She's not the victim you all seem to think she is! So just STOP WRITING ABOUT HER AS A SWEETHEART! I've lived with her for sixteen years, so I know she's not.

Also...just something you might want to know to add to your stories...we do have fun together sometimes. I'm not joking. When we turned sixteen last year, we got our first credit cards and went shopping together, and we had so much fun getting twin outfits. I mean, I chose them all, but we actually had a good time. It's rare that ever happens, but we both enjoyed it. I mean it. Samey even said she had fun. It's just...well, you know, she's usually a LOT harder to get along with. So yeah, write about that if you want. But mostly, stop deluding yourselves and write about me as I am – the beauty, brains and popularity!

Stop being Samey-supporters,

Amy


	43. Rodney's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What? You don't get tongue-tied around your crushes? I can't believe all of you either laugh at me, or think I'm just a punchline that doesn't work. Every time one of you writes about me, I can't even talk properly. Well, I'm writing this down, so if any of you want to be my girlfriend, I won't know and I don't need to find my words straightaway, because you won't see me hesitating.

I've read your stories. I mean, I wouldn't be writing if I hadn't. There isn't much of me in them, though. All you let me do is think I'm dating some girl and then thinking I've broken up with her when they aren't aware of it at all. I don't get it! I know I get tongue-tied, but I don't get so tongue-tied that they don't even realize we're dating, right? There was a fanfic where one of the girls told me to think twice when a girl did something that gave me the idea she was interested in me, just in case she wasn't. I guess maybe she was right and whoever wrote her saying that really thought it was good advice. So whoever wrote that story, thanks! Are you a girl? I'm sure you must have been.

And yeah, I am the kind of person who's in charge when it's all guys. It's easy for me to work with them. So please, stop treating me as a punchline! I'm a person, and my feelings run deep, as do my skills. It's not funny when I have my heart broken, any more than it is when yours is. And believe it or not, I will find love one day.

Goddess Venus, bring my destiny,

Rodney


	44. Sammy's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, I'm really flattered. You guys really seem to like me. Plus you mostly get my name right. Thank you so much. It seems like you guys are the only people who actually call me by my real name, which I didn't expect, especially since I only got the chance to say it was my real name once. And I like your stories. Mostly.

There were a few things I want to set you straight on. First of all, it was Amy who was crushing on Topher, not me. She figured I'd be bothered if she told me he thought I was fat, but seriously, I'm not her, no matter how much she wanted me to be. I wasn't really interested in anyone on the island. I mean, Rodney was cute and all, but I didn't understand him one bit. And...well...if I was interested in anyone on the show, they would've been on a different season.

Which brings me to that new thing – me with Mike. I don't know how he feels about it, but we've never met, so I don't know how I'd feel. From what I've seen on the show, he's perfectly happy with Zoey, so sorry guys, it probably won't ever happen. Ditto me with Cody – he's cute, but not really my type, even if we knew each other. I kind of have a thing for tall guys. So that person that paired me with DJ isn't too far off, but I'm not sure he's into girls at all. He never acted as if he liked any girl more than his mom.

Lastly, I guess I should tell you what stories I like and don't like. There actually aren't that many I don't like. Most of them come down to preference, and I'm not too into the ones with lots of carnage. The fluffy ones and the ones that make me laugh are my favourites. I also really liked the ones where we all go to the same high school. There, I usually hang out with Jasmine and Shawn and they look out for me. If only it was that way in real life!

Life, love and fantasy,

Sammy (not Samey)


	45. Ella's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

It was a total joy to find out you liked Total Drama so much that you felt the desire to write all these stories about us! I was so excited to find out what you'd written, and I must confess, I looked for the stories about me first! Of which there weren't many.

I mean, the ones I did find were lovely to read, and many thanks to the person who had me win a season. But there just aren't that many where I was in them. I'd be ever so grateful if you could maybe put me in a few more stories. Or maybe just a cameo appearance? If you don't want to, could you possibly let me know why you don't want to include me? I do my best to please everyone, but I can't help you unless I know why you don't like me.

Oh yes...there's one more thing people seem to be concentrating on...my, er, interests. If you want to know, yes, I'm a fan of Disney movies. And I often make my own clothes. I wanted to stand out a little on Total Drama, so I fashioned a similar skirt and blouse to Snow White's, just in pink. Snow White was always my favourite Disney princess. And I know I seemed a little too nice to be real, so just let me clear that up – it was the editing, not me. When I was alone or with just Team Maskwak when the cameras were off, I could get into the worst of moods. Sky used to talk things through with me, and then the mood would pass, so I was on top form and very happy during the challenges. And yes, when I'm happy, I sing. That's not connected to my love of Disney, it's just habit. You must have noticed that I didn't even feel like singing after Dave broke my heart, but I couldn't be angry just because he liked Sky.

That's one more thing. Please...can just one of you write something with Dave and I as a couple? It doesn't need to be more than 500 words. Please, please, please?

With love, peace and I'm thanking you for the music,

Ella


	46. Topher's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well, you guys have certainly done a great job demonizing Chris for me. Whoever wrote that mind control spiel involving Courtney, Lindsay, Harold and in the latest chapter Bridgette, await a medal! Once I show the producers what you've written, I'm sure they'll fire Chris and then the host spot willl be open for me – and with all my hosting practice on Pahkitew, they'll probably remember it and hire me on the spot!

Okay, that's my first point out of the way. Next up, why aren't you including me in these stories? Even when you do, I've noticed your version of me is kind of...watered down. All I do is ask Chris to give me a chance. I don't show off my hosting abilities enough, and I haven't yet seen anything where I actually make plans to take over the show. Seriously, when is someone going to write that?

Then there was that story where I wanted to murder Chris. I'm not sure where that was going, but let me set you straight: I don't want Chris dead. I just think it's time someone younger took over for him. Look, he's got plenty of money. If he's got enough to get rid of his aging lines, then he's got enough to stop work entirely. I bet I could torture the campers and still get them all to like me. Guys, seriously, start sending letters to the producers!

Alternatively, send your "I-hate-Chris" stories directly to the producers. That can't hurt at all. I still have a shot, and you guys can help me a lot. Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to rhyme. I know, it's kind of corny.

Keep watching the channel,

Topher


	47. Dave's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

First point of business: Stop writing me as a depressed psycho! I'm not! What, wouldn't you be a little upset if a girl told you she wanted to go on a date with you and then it turned out she had a boyfriend the whole time? And I'm not a recluse, either. Luckily, we don't get stuck at a playa with the rest of the casts all the time. We got to go home after the season was over.

But really, I'm over Sky. Really, I am! And I wasn't trying to kill her at the end of the season. I didn't want her hurt too badly. Oh, and like I said, I'm home. I was only on the island for ten minutes before the helicopter came back. Someone remembered I'd been forgotten, and so I saw the cast one more time before we all left. But none of them believed me when I said I didn't really want Sky to get hurt – even Jasmine said I went overboard, but she was doing the exact same thing as me! Right?

Honestly, why do you all hate me so much? I don't understand how you all love to write all that stuff about people like Heather and Scott and even people like Scarlett (I saw what happened the season after I left), and yet always make out that I'm the worst of them all! What did I do? Even in that one chapter in that story where Sky had a new boyfriend to play, Ella tried to tell me off. _Ella, _who actually still messages me on Facebook and asks how I'm doing. What is up with all of you?

Not wanting the hate,  
Dave


	48. Scarlett's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

For heaven's sake, all I did was try to win a million dollars! What, have you never done anything unorthodox to get what you wanted? You can't honestly tell me you would say no to having that money in order to get to university and set up your life the way I wanted to set up mine.

And yes, I was actually planning to use the money for university. Who do you think I am, Mal? There is no point in using money to buy a tower overlooking a volcano. Honestly, how many people would think that a valid reason to spend money on?

Now that's out of the way, I need to address my greatest issues with your stories, a pairing you call "Scax". I would never entertain the thought of entering a relationship with that delusional imbecile and you need to stop thinking I would. And you would most definitely not want to find out what happens if I decided it had gone far enough and I needed to track down the authors.

The competiton stories are rather entertaining. I have an affinity for the ones that displayed the characters dying in different ways, but none of them had the realism I appreciate in fiction. There was also a rather suspenseful scene in one story that involved me taking control of Total Drama and using one of the richer contestant's lives as barter for more than the million, but then the author rewrote time and had one of the others stop me. If it had been real, rest assured I wouldn't repeat my last mistake when I tried to take control, which is why you should pay attention to this letter. You don't want me to find you.

Smarter than you believe,

Scarlett


	49. Max's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Your disrespect has been noted, and I have already made revenge plans. Taking away the iPads of the world will only be the start!

Now, for those of you who actually do respect me, you haven't done very well with finding out all you can about me. Whoever wrote that brilliance where Scarlett and I give out our advice, I am not an advice-giver. I may give it, but only if it's bad advice. Except the chapter about babysitting. I don't mind giving out good advice about that. After all, what's the point of taking over the world unless you know the next generation has learned to obey you? Mind you, once I have taken over the world, I'll continue to babysit on the side. Call me next time you need someone to watch your adorables!

I'm sorry, I got a little off-track there. Also, stop making up ridiculous stories about Scarlett saying I'm HER sidekick. I am the smarter, more evil one, and she should have known better than to try to usurp me! There is nothing between us. She was once my sidekick, and she certainly will never be in my life again. She's ruined her chances of getting a job from me.

That's all I'm going to say. I have to rewrite a few more plans about what I will do. And my little sister keeps insisting I teach her the words to "Everybody Wants To Rule The World".

Time to EVIL,

Max


	50. Jasmine's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Look, guys, is it really too much to ask for a little privacy in our lives? I know we're reality TV stars, but the stuff you're writing about is getting a bit too far into our lives. And in my case, at least, it's getting a little bit too accurate.

Except for all the stories where you keep pairing me with Sammy – and yes, I call her Sammy. The show just edited the clips so it sounded like I was calling her "Samey". I called her that a few times, but after we became friends, she asked me if I could use her real name. Anyway, we still text and message, but we're not a couple. I'm still dating Shawn and Sammy told me she doesn't want a boyfriend right now. Anyway, moving on...

I guess the competition stories work OK. There was that one when I was a finalist, and got the most votes in the final three. That was pretty cool. I wasn't in the show just for the money, really – I was there to put my wilderness survival skills to the test, and see if I was really as tough as I thought. Well, Pahkitew Island wasn't quite the right place to test it, since nothing on the island was real. Plus I had all that drama with Shawn...oh well, I got a boyfriend out of it. Next time I want to test myself, I'll leave the cameras and head for the outback. I'm saving up to explore the Queensland rainforests next summer. I like our home in Canada, but I still miss Australia, so I'll probably see a few of my friends too.

And I guess that's all I have to say.

Stay cool and stay creative,

Jasmine


	51. Sugar's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

You guys just don't know talent when you see it, do you? Whoever wrote that thing where some girl got up a campaign to get me out, what I gave Ella was what she deserved! Don't tell me you fell for her act! And as for that person who wrote that I got kicked off because of a talent show and had me lose to cheerleaders and jugglers, what the HELL is your problem? Is it because I'm original? Can't you take something new? Well, you ain't gonna have much fun when Craptry catches on!

There was that story where I was meant to redo my act and make it way better, but Chris cut me off. Oh well, I still managed to hang on to my space on the show. Anyone who's planning to be on a reality show anytime soon, you oughta start by entering a few pageants. Nothing beats that kinda training! And yeah...why isn't anyone writing about my days as a pageant queen? I've won seven in twelve years, and I would've gotten nine if Mama had given me more training when I was three. Seriously, guys, you've gotta write it. I was even on that show about little pageant girls...I forget the name...but you know, I was that girl in the cowboy hat that had her Mama standing up and calling out for her baby to work it. I was about six then. Write about that!

Sugarholla, and no love cause you oughta give me more love,

Sugar


	52. Sky's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I guess what you really want to know is where I am with Dave, since you guys seem to write about rewriting our history so much. Truth be told, the show stressed me out, like a lot. Even if I had broken up with Keith, I would still have no time for a relationship. Especially not with the competition.

After the show was finished...well, I watched the whole thing. My highs as a team leader made me realize I had something to be proud of. But I really did keep sending Dave mixed messages, and I felt ashamed when I saw that. I wish I'd been firmer with him. I guess it was just the fact that I was crushing on him but didn't want to feel that way that caused it. When I look back, those conflicting feelings are all I remember, and then I watch the show and see how much I was unintentionally encouraging him. Needless to say, I understand why so many of you don't like me.

There's been a few stories where I go back in time and do things differently. I remember one where I allied myself with Jasmine properly and we got to the finale together. And in that one, I was able to insist on telling Dave straight, and gave myself enough time to tell him that I had a boyfriend that I was going to dump, and we could date after that, but we'd have to settle for being friends for the moment. And maybe, just maybe, if I'd actually done that, Dave would've taken it well and I wouldn't have had to break his heart.

As for now? Well, those of you who think it's totally over, you're right. We don't keep in contact. Ella does, though, and she tells me Dave's getting over the show and has stopped talking about how much he hates/loves me, so that has to be a good sign. I don't mind the redemption stories, though, so keep them coming.

Also, I just want to bring up one more thing. I've seen several stories where I'm close to Jo or Eva. I just wanted to say, I respect them as fellow athletes, but I don't know...I get the feeling Jo would think I'm too goody-goody just because she is very harsh, and I don't know about Eva, but her temper makes me too nervous. So write about us being friends if you want, but I just don't think you should expect it to happen in real life...oh, and okay, one last thing. You guys who are pairing me with Lightning, he'd probably be a good workout partner, but I'd need to get to know him off camera if a romantic relationship was ever going to start between us.

Happy writing and reading,

Sky


	53. Shawn's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, you guys really don't take the impending zombie apocalypse seriously, do you? I mean, you have a lot of people laughing at me in these fics. Don't get me wrong, it's mostly Chris and he'd laugh at me anyway, so it's in character, but it's not a joke – I know they're coming.

That's not to say I don't like your fics. You often have me winning the competiton stories or getting far. There's more stories where I come close to winning than when I'm taken out early, so that's nice. Those two stories where Jasmine was in the finals were a nice touch, too. She really deserved to be in our first finale, even if I was relieved at first when I first decided not to split the money with her but didn't have the guts to tell her. And by the way, I _did _split the money with her in the end – it was only fair.

On that note, can you please keep writing stories where I'm with Jasmine, instead of pairing her with Sammy (and yeah, I do know her real name)? Please? None of us really feel that it works, even though they're friends. And...I guess that's all I have to say.

Save yourselves by taking all the necessary precautions – really,

Shawn


	54. Tammy's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why am I not in your stories? Why do you keep leaving me out? Leonard tells me he's in your stories, so why does he get to be in them and not me? Just because he was on two shows instead of one, like me? Would you like me better if I was in two shows?

Oh, it doesn't matter anyway. You're so gonna be sorry when the druids take over and I'm the only one who knows how to stop them. Then you'll be begging me for survival tips and I'll just be all "I'll make sure you survive and give you a few tips, but only if you make up a story about the time me and Leonard came together as elf princess and wizard!" Sorry, I mean Leonard and I. How will you feel about that, hmmm?

Recognition deserved,

Tammy


	55. Gerry and Pete's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, what's the big idea? Why are you leaving us out of your stories? Honestly, we don't even read this stuff because of all the small print, but we searched ourselves in the archive, and what did we get? Three measly stories. And in one of them, you paired us together! Actually, we both have our lovely wives at home – Jenni's just as sporty as we are, and Cait was always there to cheer us on when we played professionally. It helps that our ladies have been good friends since miniskirts were scandalous, of course...

Anyway, we're never going to get sponsors if you keep leaving us out of your stories! Give us a proper shot, sometime! What do we have to do, beg and plead?

Annoyed and fragile-boned,

Gerry and Pete

**For those of you who caught the 6teen reference, there was an episode where Jen and Caitlin were excited about going out with tennis players named Gerry and Pete. I think it was in "The One With The Text Message", when Serena dumped Wyatt via text and Jen and Caitlin had a major fight over a Khaki Barn dress.**


	56. Ellody and Mary's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

First of all, who's Courtney? That other girl on Total Drama? We don't know her and we have never had any contact with her, so we don't understand why you are continually comparing us with her.

This is also true of Harold. We know we don't look especially beautiful, but we honestly don't think it's that important to look good when we can just use our brains.

Apart from that, you don't write about us much, if at all. I suppose that's understandable as we were only in four episodes of the Ridonculous Race. We spent all of our time off the show making predictions and estimations of which teams would get the furthest, but the Best Friends' leaving due to injury was not something we predicted, so our calculations regarding the Surfer Dudes were off. We did, however, correctly guess that the Ice Dancers would come in third place, but we guessed that the Sisters would be in the finale.

I guess that's all we really have to say.

Brains before beauty,

Ellody and Mary


	57. Miles (and Laurie's) Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

It's not like we wanted to eat that feast, all right? Stop making fun of us for going against our morals! Look, we both felt sick afterwards, not just one of us! And no, the other one of us has never touched meat before or since.

So why do you hate us? You can't honestly hate every vegan in the world, right? It's like that episode of _The Simpsons_ where Lisa becomes vegetarian and the whole town tries to re-convert her. Did you know Paul and Linda McCartney only agreed to appear in the show as long as Lisa stayed vegetarian for the rest of the series? Now that's dedication. We have the same concerns about animal rights, and...well, you know, we're actually glad we didn't win The Ridonculous Race. We saw the kind of food the constestants had to eat in China, and the pork and beans dish at the dude ranch. Neither of us could have done that. We didn't feel good at the time, but maybe it was a mercy we were taken out early.

But don't blame us for the editing! We didn't constantly just talk about our beliefs. We think it's just something the editing did with a lot of teams who left early – making them stereotypes. While we were staying in New York with the rest of the teams (yes, each elimination round had two tickets to New York and a hotel reservation set up so we'd all be there at the time of the finale) we got to know the Geniuses pretty well, and they were edited similarly. So yeah...can you keep that in mind when you're writing about us, instead of hating on us?

Peace out,

Miles (and Laurie, but she wanted me to write it all out even though it's both our thoughts)


	58. Tom and Jen's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, we didn't think we'd get this much attention. Although even though you like us, why aren't you reading our blog? Our numbers spiked up just after the show, but they've gone back down since them.

On a more positive note, there was a lovely story written about us just after the first episode was leaked online. It was about how we decided to audition. It really happened similarly, except that it didn't take that long. We vowed to support each other throughout the race, and now we're even closer than we were before. That is, still as best friends. We're not dating. Just want to make that clear. We're actually way too close to consider being a couple – Carrie and Devin we are not.

There hasn't been too much else written about us. There was one story where we stayed in the race after Transylvania, but it slowed down a bit and I don't know if it was finished. We enjoyed it throroughly, though, and we really hope that writer finishes it someday.

Anyway, I guess that's all we really have to say about our fanfic writers. Um, but one more thing. PLEASE follow and support our blog .We'll do more vlogs if that's what it takes,

Just like our blog,

Jen's idea to write with Tom's modifications and big love from both of us


	59. Kelly's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thanks for all your support. I know I didn't come off as a great parent in the show, but I don't spend as much time with Taylor as I'd like, and it's hard to make her like me unless I give her what she wants. That's why she tests my limits so much. She's not like that with her father, honestly she isn't.

I wish you'd stop portraying me as some kind of cougar. I like to look good, and maybe I'm getting on in years, but that doesn't mean I go after younger men. While that Rock man was certainly the kind of man I would have dated in my teen years, I was NOT attracted to him and I am married and perfectly happy with my husband. Also, please don't pair me with the other parent in the race. I know he was sort of correct with saying that I wasn't giving Taylor proper boundaries, but there was no call to say she was born evil, and I think I was perfectly within my rights to react the way I did.

With my complaints out of the way, I do want to thank you all once again for supporting my attempts to stand up to Taylor. I think we're on the way to building a better, stronger relationship.

With all my warmest regards,

Kelly

**I need to explain why I've done the previous few teams together, while I'm doing Mom and Daughter separately. This is because they have very different personalities that I can't express both opinions in one letter. The letter after Taylor's will be both Adversity Twins as their opinions are pretty much the same, but I will do a few other letters with individual members of teams if their opinions differ enough. Brody, of course, will have his own letter as Geoff has already written one.**


	60. Taylor's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Look, I've been on deviantart and that person who said my label should be "the Spoiled Brat", I am SO going to ask Daddy to get his business to help me find you. I suppose I am spoiled, but I am not a brat! Well, not all of the time.

Also, why are you pairing me with that long-haired wannabe rockstar from that one team? Look, okay, we're the same age, and I guess he's kind of cute, but he's also a loser. Now, if you were going to pair me with that hot model from Total Drama (yeah ,I watched it, where do you think I heard the producers were going to do a different kind of reality show?), that would make a good realistic story. He's my type.

I think there was a story where you pitted me against Amy from the last season of Total Drama. Er, hello! I'm not that much like her. I actually know when it's time to start being nice. Although if I ever did meet her, maybe it would be nice to have her as my shopping partner, at least when Mom gives me back my allowance. I guess her sister can't really give her anything if she's nice to her, so that's why...whatever.

Kind of bored with this site,

Taylor


	61. Jay and Mickey's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We understand why you're not writing about us. We know how pathetic you think we are, and guess what? We actually don't mind, nor do we care. I mean, we already proved to ourselves that we're stronger than everyone thinks we are.

I mean, so what if we're scared of werewolves or get hives from stress or can't deal with stage fright? We had a lot to overcome and we did it. I mean, I'm holding a pencil to write this and I'm feeling pretty good about it – yes, it's Mickey writing this bit. I'm just about to give Jay a turn.

Okay, what I was going to say – we don't mind that you guys aren't writing much about us. There was a couple of stories that gave us time, but they weren't really maintime stories. Still, I haven't yet come across a story where you put us with those other Total Drama twins. Seriously, that pairing would just scare us. So thank you.

Strong and happy,

Jay (yeah, I'm still writing now) and Mickey


	62. Lorenzo and Chet's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whoa, guys! Stop writing about all those other dorks and give us a shot. We have the coolest ideas ever for stories about us! We're gonna tell you about them now!

Okay, first of all, put us in stories in space! Or in a boxing ring! We have major kung-fu and we could also have all this ninja-training stuff and like a major battle. That would be the wickedest story ever and you'd get like a million reviewers!

Oh, and make us the major leaders, of course. One of us would be the hero and – oh, you could make the other one of us the villain, to show how much we used to hate each other. Don't you think this story sounds like the best thing you've ever written? We have the best ever ideas.

And put rollerskates in your story, too! We could be awesome ninjas that skate silently and can always jump into battle whenever we have to.

So why aren't you writing this? And, apart from that, WHY haven't you written anything at all about us? We can't find any stories where you write about us, and even if you do, all we do is act stupid. It's not our fault the big albino wasn't the one we were supposed to catch. I mean, we caught the white fluffy one in the end, didn't we?

Not impressed with your stories at all.

Chet and Lorenzo (mainly Lorenzo – I had to spell all the hard words, so Chet let me write the whole thing)


	63. Rock (and Spud's) Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Dude, when I saw you were writing about us, I was all like "Dude, look at this!" and Spud was all like "What's the big deal, dude", and I was like "we're famous!" I mean, we were on TV, so of course we were famous, but we had no idea you'd write about us!

Okay, so mainly just me. I'm writing this letter on behalf of both me and Spud, but he doesn't really care that you're not writing so much about him, so it's mainly going to just be about me.

So...there's a lot of stories where I'm hooking up with that brunette chick – Taylor, I think her name was. I guess she's kind of hot. Nice hair, nice figure. But I don't really know her that well, so I think I'll pass. Besides, I'm kind of into fair chicks. That cutie from the fourth season of Total Drama with the long fair hair, the calm one that I've heard is a fan favourite – she's totally my type. Wish she'd been on the Race. And as for Taylor's mom...um, no, She's married, and she's like, forty.

I'm going to ask you to write more about Spud just cause I feel bad for him, but he doesn't really mind. Keep writing awesome stuff!

Insert air guitar noises here,

Rock (and Spud)


	64. Dwayne Sr's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, I can't believe you'd write about me. I mean, it's really great that you like me and Junior enough to write about us. But I think I better set you straight on a few things.

First of all, Junior does have a mom. I'm not a single parent. A lot of you seem to miss that and think I'm raising Junior on my own, and I'm not. If it wasn't for the fact that I love his mom, I wouldn't mind having to do it on my own, though. He's a great kid to have.

Apart from that, I guess you're not writing that much about us. Someone did write a fairytale mentioning me, but that's all I've seen of me. You write more about Junior than me. Is it because you think I'm an old guy and aren't interested? Are you all younger than me? I think you must be younger.

Oh, and in case you're interested, I did manage to scrape enough money together for the laser surgery. People in Canada didn't laugh at me as much as they did in New Zealand, since not many people knew about Maori tattoos, but my boss actually gave me a bonus because he didn't want anyone at the office to be tattooed and he knew exactly how embarrassed I was about it.

That's all I have to say. Keep writing, kids.

With a lot of respect,

Dwayne Sr


	65. Junior's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I thought Dad was kidding when he said people were actually writing about us, but I looked it up and...wow, I guess you really did love the show. I'm starting to realize why you guys don't ship me with Carrie, though. I guess I missed all the signs between her and Devin while I was on the show, but watching it back...and the only story I found that involved us was DISTURBING. It put me off older women for life.

At least most of the stories you write are a bit more fun. I'm not sure why some of you are writing me as a loser. I'm not the most popular kid in school or anything, but I have my own group of friends and we don't get picked on like some of the other kids. And I've had a girlfriend, sort of. I mean, we've hung out after school a few times, but it's nothing serious.

There was a story when Kitty was supposed to be watching me when Mom and Dad went out and she took me to a party with her friends. That reminds me, the Surfer Dudes are cool. They still email from time to time, which is nice. Having them as friends during the race did earn me a major boost in popularity when I first got home.

Okay, I guess that's all I have to say. Keep to the fun, light stuff for me. Okay? No more disturbing stuff that is not appropriate for someone my age.

Stay cool,

Dwayne (Jr)


	66. Ennui and Crimson's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We don't want to say too much in this letter. We'll try our best to keep it concise, but we figured it couldn't do any harm to write.

First of all, could you please stop comparing us with Gwen from the Total Drama series? Her style's all right, we think, but she's kind of...happy. Getting called "weird goth girl" in the first season is honestly a disservice to the goth culture – she's so..._perky. _Every few episodes, she's smiling and laughing. That's not us at all.

Thanks for leaving the drama out of our relationship when you write us. You've pretty much understood our feelings and interests and respected it all. We were thinking some people would find us weird the way Don did, but you don't seem to mind the way he did. That's a good thing.

That's all we're going to say.

With the warmth of darkness breeding darkness,

Ennui and Crimson


	67. Brody's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Dudes, this site is so epic! I was super excited to see all the awesome cool stories you'd written about me and my buds.

And then I realized you didn't put me in most of your stories. My man Geoff is in quite a few stories, but not me. Actually, he was kinda...OOC in some of the stories. I mean, there were stories where he was kind of a jerk, and I have NEVER seen him act like he did in those.

If you're wondering, I have met Bridgette. Even though she's not my type, I was so pleased for Geoff that he found an awesome chick like her. We've had some major surfing adventures with her, but I back off when they want to make out.

As for me and MacArthur? Yeah, brahs, I don't think it'll work out. She's hot, but she never texts me back or returns my calls, so I've kind of given up. All good, there's plenty of other girls out there.

Gotta go now. Guess why?

Surf is up and you have fun too,

Brody


	68. Stephanie's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Um, excuse me? You're saying that _I _don't deserve _Ryan? _Well, why don't you send all your stories bashing me to him and see what he says?

Yeah, Ryan's going to write his own letter, so I won't get into that. But I am going to get into your portrayals of me as some ragaholic competition freak! I know I went a little overboard in the show. Trust me, I know. But in what little you write of me, you exaggerate me way too much.

And PS to that person who made out I'm only dating Ryan because I want kids, I'M NOT! I do want kids, okay? But that has nothing to do with why I want Ryan. OK, he'd be a good parent, but that's just coincedence, honest! We haven't even talked about kids yet. But if all I wanted was kids, I'd could always just go down to the local hospital and ask for a donor, couldn't I? So seriously, stop saying that all my references to babies on the Race was because all I wanted out of Ryan was a family. I love him.

Really pissed at you all,

Stephanie

**While I'm here, there's a new poll up on my profile. So please go vote. I'm thinking of doing a Lyler story based on one of those musicals, but I need to find two villains. And I know I started writing a fic for the other one and then lost most of it and lost heart, but I have everything on Google now so that won't happen again - please vote!**


	69. Ryan's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh man, you guys are making me laugh so hard right now. I know Stephanie's really mad at the stuff you've written, but I just find most of it hysterically funny. Where do you guys get this stuff? For the record, I think you've written both of us perfectly. But don't tell Steph – I told her I'd defend it all. So, uh, maybe just tone it down so she doesn't feel the need to send you any more letters, maybe? My girl can get pretty persistent when it comes to getting what she wants!

I don't really have that much to say about your stories myself. I'm really just writing cause Stephanie wanted to. But I will say – whoever it was that thinks Stephanie really wants kids, she hasn't said anything to me yet, but I do get that maternal feeling from her. I'll wait until she brings it up, I guess.

Not bothered at all,

Ryan


	70. Carrie's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

How come no one told me that Junior was crushing on me? Now that feels so awkward. I mean, I know, I found out when I saw the series and I saw him asking Devin if it was OK to ask me out, but really. I still can't believe someone wrote about it...I mean, I'm five years older than him! Devin or no Devin, it really just wouldn't work!

And if you're wondering, yes, Devin and I are still together. I will admit I idealised the idea of us being together a bit, but don't we all idealise our relationships?

There's not much else I have to say, because mostly, you're not writing about us. I mean, there's a few cute stories, but not really that many. I'd like it if there were more, but to be honest, I'd rather have no portrayal than a negative one. I guess I should really just count myself lucky.

Lucky in love,

Carrie


	71. Devin's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh boy, you guys really don't like me, do you? I've been getting the feeling that ever since I started losing it when it took me so long to figure out that I loved Carrie, the viewers were going to hate me. But I had no idea that people were writing about it, and showing me up! I mean, I saw one person comparing to me to that psychotic kid on Total Drama – the one that wanted to kill the girl he had a crush on when he found out she had a boyfriend – like she'd been leading him on when she'd actually tried to tell him. Look, if I found out Carrie was seeing someone else behind my back, I'd be a little jealous, and I'd be mad at both of them, but that would not be my reaction.

I know I was a little jealous when I saw Carrie bonding with Ryan, but when I told Carrie, she said they were just friends and now that he's back with Stephanie, I believe her. Look, before they got back together, I saw them holding hands – that was kind of a weird closeness for "just friends" to have. But if that's what I have to see, I can deal with it. I am not a psycho clingy boyfriend.

If you want to know, Shelley broke up with Ashton just after we got back from the race. She actually wanted me to take her back, but I said no. Now I look back on it, she treated me really badly. I can see the difference now, because Carrie has never so much as yelled at me. Whenever she's mad at me, she just stays away, then I give her some time before I call and then we talk and make up. Shelley was not exactly a gentle kind of person. See? I don't exactly act like a psycho when Carrie and I argue, and like I said, we never stay mad long.

Totally in love and totally not psychotic,

Devin


	72. Emma's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So...you guys really don't think it's interesting to write about Noah and I? I think there was a fic where Noah mentioned me a few times and said how he didn't want to be on Total Drama or something, but I never actually showed up. There are so few stories about us, and the thing is, those are the only ones I actually have any interest in reading.

Well, I would be interested in ones where I'd be in a law firm, but all the stories taking place there seem to be about Courtney on an internship. I know Courtney was the law girl for Total Drama, but can you honestly say she'd make a better lawyer than I would?

I got a student loan, by the way, so I am at law school right now. I just need to figure out how to get more part-time work to pay it off.

I would go into some of the stories you've written about Kitty, but I'm sure she has her own opinion on those and you probably care about her opinion on how you write her more than about mine. And yeah...I've noticed that you guys like her better than me. Don't get me wrong, as little sisters go, she's actually OK, but I had no idea I came off so badly at the start of the race! Please, can you not hold that against me so much? And if you liked me better later on, then you should probably be writing more about me with Noah, because that's one of the reasons I loosened up.

Hopeful for more of those,

Emma


	73. Kitty's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow, this is, like, so awesome. I absolutely LOVE fanfiction, and I may have written a few video game fics myself (don't tell anyone else!), so having them written about me is really awesome! Especially since I think you pretty much know what kind of person I am. That is – FUN!

Every fic you've written about me shows that I'm all about the fun, and you've got that right. I haven't really read any pairing fics about me, which is kind of a shame since those are my favourites, but I get a lot out of the ones about the Total Drama characters. I especially like the fluffy ones, like that tickle fight one. I can't remember any other particular plots right now, but funny and sweet are totally my thing. And parties.

If you really really want to find someone to pair me with, just find someone who's really laid back. My type doesn't really care too much about anything apart from enjoying life.

Otherwise, just keep writing whatever you want. If I have some fun in whatever fic you write, I'm down with it!

Life is for laughter (and selfies),

Kitty

PS: Yeah, don't forget to make sure I take selfies.


	74. Jacques' (and Josee's) Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Just be happy I'm the one writing this letter. Josee and I considered writing separate letters, but we decided it would be better to stick to one letter. I'm going to write everything WE think. Both separate opinions and what we both think.

I'll start with what we both agree on. First, please stop shipping us. I know you can see we're close, but we've been partners ever since we were kids. You think you can work with someone for fourteen years and not get close with them? But we are NOT a couple, nor do we experiment. We're too busy, and we can't afford to take time off for that. I even offered to give Josee her first kiss once when she mentioned wistfully that she didn't know what it was like, but she said no. We have to keep our minds on perfecting our skills. The competitions aren't going to take care of themselves, and gold isn't going to come if we get distracted.

That's our main gripe. Next, what I think. Well...I have one thing to say – please stop writing Josee's family life with an abusive mom. It's true she had a single mother who was very strict with her, but she wasn't as harsh as you think. Well, I don't know about the cupboard under the stairs – that would explain Josee's claustrophobia. But she swears that her mom never ever hit her, even when she was in the throes of a tantrum, and I know when Josee's lying. This time, she wasn't. So please, stop writing it. I really don't like seeing her cry, even if it's in a story.

Okay, here's the big thing. Josee actually is not too keen on _any _of the stories. The only things she enjoys are scenes where it's mentioned exactly how graceful or stage-smart she is. It's true that I had to learn a lot from her. But she doesn't like seeing her emotions get the better of her in some fics. And I have to take a lot of crap for it, so just...keep the compliments up, or she will be writing and she won't be as nice as I am.

Gold for us, silver for you,

Jacques (and Josee)


	75. MacArthur's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well, you guys have some pretty wild imaginations. I mean, where did you get the idea that I worked at a convenience store, or as a zookeeper, or a pizza delivery woman? I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I'm still training as a cop.

Apart from that...well, what's up with you guys? Why aren't you writing about us properly? I've seen, like, two stories that me and Sanders are in. Okay, so I guess you write more about me than you write about her, but seriously, you haven't seen her spirit! Ever since we finished the race, she's really shown what she can do. The meek little waif you saw in the race – you better start writing her as a proper strong gal, just like how you write me!

Also, let me work out this so-called headcanon. No, I do not have any contact with the pants-wetter from Total Drama. Just because he has the same last name as me...look, it's a fake name. What part of "My real name is Valentina Escobar" don't you guys get? We are not siblings, he doesn't know I exist and I didn't know he existed until I saw Total Drama on TV.

That's all I wanted to say.

Freeze in the name of the law, slanderers,

MacArthur


	76. Sanders' Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm kind of both shocked and flattered that you like us enough to write all this fanfiction about us. But...well, you better be careful. You've probably already gotten MacArthur's letter and she's telling you to write me as...well, basically as one of the X-Men. Rogue, I guess.

But that's not me. I have no problem with declaring my own strength. But you don't have to make me into a superhero. I like the comparisons, but if you really want to keep it realistic, just write about me the way you think I am. It's fiction, right?

Now, about my friendship with MacArthur...I just want to make it clear that that's all it is, a friendship. I'm sort of mostly writing because she wrote to you and I have no idea what she said. And really, that's all I have to say.

Legally and sincerely,

Sanders

**I'm sorry if the last couple of letters have been lackluster. Don't go away - there's still two letters left!**


	77. Don's Letter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well, I can't say this is an easy letter to write. Most of the contestants have written to you, and so I am going to do the same.

My first issue is that you constantly compare me to Chris McLean. Yes, the same producers hired us. Yes, we are both attractive (and don't take that the wrong way, I am straight). But just because I happen to be more responsible, you go on about how he's far more dynamic than I am. Excuse me if I care about the rules. Did you see _him _ever demo any challenges? I'm hoping the producers will decide to have another season and ask Chris to be on it with a friend of his. That will give him some idea of what a host should be. Not that I'm mad at him, of course. I just need to prove to him that a _real _host makes an effort to put themselves on a level with the contestants, and that means demoing the challenges.

My other problem is that you are leaving me out of your fics. I understand that The Ridonculous Race aired after Total Drama and you haven't had as much time to write about us, but it's been four years, and still there's hardly anything about me! And every time you mention me, Chris is going on about how much he hates me. Is he jealous that I got to host the show, or does he just hate me for no reason? What's your reasoning? I hardly think it's fair, considering.

Keep watching!

Don

**It's not over yet! Guess who our last letter-writer is...**


	78. BONUS Letter! Guess Who?

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

You really thought I wasn't going to write? Really? Why would I deprive my fangirls of the pleasure of hearing exactly how many methods I could kill them with?

All right, all right, I didn't mean that I actually would. But come on, I can't believe you think I'd make a good love interest for any of you. There can't be that many masochists out there. Anyway, I don't date masochists. If I was to date someone, it would be someone who was nice and normal, so they'd actually be adverse to pain. Not that I'm looking to date at all – why would I bother? I suppose I'd have one-night stands, but hey, you can buy those. But I'm going to have to wait for that. Hopefully I'll be able to take control before Mike is forty and I look like one of those creepy middle-aged men in trench coats. Being creepy is just a me thing, but not in that way – in a cool way.

As for that whole ambition for the prize money – look, if you haven't ever wanted to live like a villain in an opera or fairytale, you have to be a robot. I get that there aren't many towers, but a million dollars could get one built for me.

Oh yeah, I forgot. The stories about me. Well, let me tell you that I have absolutely no feelings towards Zoey besides disgust. I mean, yeah, I'd like to break her because she's sweet and innocent, but she makes me feel sick most of the time. So stop pairing me with her.

Also, stop making out that I'm some kind of creep. I'm evil, not sex-crazed! My preferred weapon is pain, and I'd rather kill than enslave. If I got money out of it, maybe I'd do it all, but I only want two things. Full control without five others in my head – and power.

And I suppose now you want to know what my trigger is. Well, you'll have to ask someone else, because I can't tell you. So yeah...I guess...write me as the magnificent villain I am, STOP SAYING I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU TROLLS, and leave me out of the M section!

I will find you when I get control back,

The Malevolent One (that's my real name, but I don't mind if you really want to call me Mal)

**This is the last letter. I wanted to do something a little special to go out on, so I thought a letter from Mal might be just the thing. And I had a helluva fun time writing these, so I hope you enjoyed them too! Plus I almost kept to my updating schedule, missing only two days! See you guys next time!**

**Oh, and one more thing – next up will be a Little Shop Of Horrors fic, so keep voting on my poll whether you prefer the happy ending or the "Don't Feed The Plants" ending!**


End file.
